Fibromyalgia (FM), a common, frequently misdiagnosed systemic disorder that often presents with irritable bowel syndrome (IBS) and chronic fatigue syndrome (CFS), is generally classified as a functional somatic syndrome (FSS). While patients with myalgia, fatigue and other functional somatic complaints have been recognized in the medical literature for centuries, many physicians believe FM and related FSS to be nothing more than a psychosomatic condition. Skeptics have even challenged the validity of FM as a distinct clinical entity, expressing concern about the subjective nature of chronic pain, the lack of standard laboratory tests and the bias of the tender point (TP) examination. Patients with FM typically experience prolonged periods of pain accompanied by stiffness. Associated symptoms may also include sleep disturbances, fatigue, cognitive dysfunction, depressive symptoms, headaches, and anxiety. Patients often report the onset of their symptoms after a period of substantial physical and/or emotional stress.
There is no gold standard for diagnosing FM and there are currently no laboratory tests to diagnose the disorder. Diagnosis is based on symptoms and physical examination. The American College of Rheumatology (ACR) criteria for the classification of FM require the presence of widespread pain for at least 3 months involving 4 quadrants of the body, as well as pressure pain on palpation in at least 11 of 18 standardized anatomical sites. While the etiology and pathogenesis of the disorder are not clearly understood, a combination of interactions among external stressors, behavioral and psychiatric constructs, neurotransmitters, hormones, immune, and sympathetic nervous systems appears to be involved. The initial diagnosis of FM is usually made between the ages of 20 and 50 years. In the United States, an estimated 2% to 4% of the population is affected by FM. Although women comprise 90% of these patients, FM also occurs in men and children of all ethnic groups.
The overabundance of complaints, coupled with the time constraints of a busy medical practice frequently overwhelms physicians, resulting in frustrated physicians and antagonized patients. Unfortunately, the secret to understanding FM may be to evaluate the entire spectrum of complaints. When coupling FM with CFS and IBS, the array of symptoms and signs is daunting to analyze.
The focus of drug therapy for FM is primarily symptomatic. Traditional treatment is multifaceted and includes anti-epileptic medicines such as pregabalin and gabapentin. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration has also approved the serotonin and norepinepherine reuptake inhibitors duloxetine hydrochloride and milnacipran hydrochloride, for management of FM.
Tricyclic antidepressants, selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory analgesics and muscle relaxers have also been used in the management of FM.
The common strategy of choice for most physicians is to decrease pain and to increase function without promoting polypharmacy. Unfortunately, ineffective medical treatment and an excess of prescribed drugs often results in a continued deterioration of the patient's health. Thus there is a need for new, more effective treatments for patients suffering from functional somatic syndromes.
Use of nimesulide, a selective inhibitor of COX-2, is mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0258947, in combination with other active agents, including anti-viral agents, for use in the treatment of NSAID indicated disorders such as fibromyalgia.
Use of selective COX-2 inhibitors (e.g., celecoxib, meloxicam), as mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0195242, can be combined with other compounds known to be effective in reducing but not eliminating the recurrence of herpesviruses (e.g., acyclovir, famcyclovir, viral thymidine kinase inhibitor and other partially effective HSV recurrence inhibitors), for inhibiting the recurrence of a latent herpesvirus infection, such as recurrent ocular herpetic infection which is painful.
Use of valacyclovir, as mentioned by Kendall, et al., in J. Rheumatology (2004) 31, 783-784, for treating fibromyalgia patients, was not successful and valacyclovir was not recommended as therapy for fibromyalgia.
Use of valacyclovir is mentioned by Lerner, et al., in In Vivo (2007) 21, 707-714, for treating chronic fatigue syndrome in a subset of patients with Epstein-Barr virus infection.
Use of a COX-2 inhibitor, as mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0014729, can be combined with one or more dermatologic treatment agents, including antiviral agents (e.g., acyclovir, famciclovir and valacyclovir), for treating dermatological disorders.
Use of acyclovir and diclofenac (as a permitted analgesic) is mentioned by Genlin, et al., in Anesthesia & Analgesia (2009) 109, 1651-1655, for treating postherpetic neuralgia in patients with acute herpes zoster.
Use of selective COX-2 inhibitors, in combination with an anti-herpes virus agent (e.g., acyclovir, famciclovir and valacyclovir), is mentioned in PCT Application Publication No. WO 2004/056349, for treating a herpes virus infection.
Use of a combination of one or more antiviral agents (e.g., acyclovir, famciclovir) and one or more COX-2 inhibitors is mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0211163, for treating papilloma virus infection.
A multiparticulate osmotic delivery system for modified release of at least one drug, as described in in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0004281, mentions celecoxib, diclofenac, meloxicam and acyclovir, in a listing of drugs that could be used in the delivery system for treating of diseases, including fibromyalgia.
A joint enhancing composition, which can contain a second therapeutic, including diclofenac, celecoxib or acyclovir, is mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0240037, for treating joint disorders, which can include fibromyositis.
A solidifying formulation for dermal delivery of a drug, as mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0196457, can include acyclovir, famciclovir or valaciclovir for treating herpes viral infections, and diclofenac and COX-2 selective inhibitors for treating pain (e.g., back pain, musculoskeletal pain).
Adhesive solidifying formulations for sustained, dermal drug delivery, described in PCT Application Publication WO 2007/070695, mentions use of acyclovir, famciclovir or valaciclovir for treating herpes viral infections, and diclofenac and COX-2 selective inhibitors for treating pain (e.g., back pain, musculoskeletal pain).
A preparation for topical, transdermal localized delivery of therapeutic agents, as mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0208914, includes diclofenac, celecoxib and meloxicam for treating pain and/or inflammation and antiviral agents, such as acyclovir.
A sustained release pharmaceutical composition, as mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0220079, lists celecoxib, meloxicam and diclofenac as analgesic drugs and acyclovir and valaciclovir as antiviral therapies.
A foamable, vitamin containing composition, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0069779, may contain at least one additional therapeutic agent, such as an acyclovir as an antiviral agent, or diclofenac or meloxicam as a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agent.
A therapeutic, topical formulation, as mentioned in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0062315, includes use of an NSAID, such as diclofenac, and an antiviral drug, such as aciclovir, valaciclovir and famciclovir, to treat pain and inflammation caused by herpes virus infection.
A polymeric foam formulation for topical delivery of a therapeutic agent, described in PCT Application Publication WO 2004/041118, mentions use of NSAIDS, such as diclofenac, meloxicam and celecoxib, and antiviral agents, such as acyclovir.
Use of a combination of an antiviral agent (e.g., acyclovir) and an NSAID (e.g., diclofenac), is mentioned in PCT Application Publication WO 1998/52540, for treating symptoms of colds and flu (e.g., sore throat).
Use of antimicrobials, including acyclovir and valacyclovir, in combination with an agent that blocks human dormancy and a third component to reduce adverse effects, such as a COX-2 inhibitor (e.g., CELEBREX®), is mentioned in US Patent Application Publication 2008/0160007, to treat cancer.
Use of dextromethorphan analogs, in combination with anti-infective agents (e.g., acyclovir, valacyclovir) or anti-inflammatory agents (e.g., celecoxib, diclofenac) is mentioned in PCT Application Publication WO 2008/097924, to treat neurological disorders, including fibromyalgia.
Use of valaciclovir and diclofenac is mentioned in Ogoima, D., Pan African Medical Journal (2011) Vol. 9, for treating a patient with disseminated herpes zoster infection.
Use of acyclovir ophthalmic ointment, intravenous acyclovir and oral diclofenac, is mentioned by Veraldi, et al., in Acta Dermato-Venereologica (1998) 78, 236-237, for treating pain and lesions in a patient with verrucuos-crusted herpes zoster infection.